


最后的舞会（The Final Party）

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [7]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第七章，前篇请参见合集*是维修工的故事，刀子预警（我就喜欢发刀）*这个故事告诉我们，不要有事没事在德特茅斯井口下砸*其中出现的一些角色依然会在以后的篇章中登场
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Kudos: 3





	最后的舞会（The Final Party）

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第七章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *是维修工的故事，刀子预警（我就喜欢发刀）
> 
> *这个故事告诉我们，不要有事没事在德特茅斯井口下砸
> 
> *其中出现的一些角色依然会在以后的篇章中登场

最后的舞会  
节奏明快的音乐在耳边回响，五彩绚丽的灯光在头顶闪耀，欢乐之屋，这个曾经王公贵族的享乐地，现在是他们维修工的专场。每一只维修虫都在放纵地舞蹈着，毕竟在长期处在隐秘的工作环境中需要偶尔放松一下，但贝瑞闷闷不乐地坐在角落，叹了一口气。  
艾里克还没来。  
“贝瑞，怎么了？”一只维修虫问到。  
贝瑞抬头一看，发现约里正在关切地看着他。  
“这都是最后一次维修工聚会了，开心点嘛！”约里继续说，“不知怎的，现在感染愈发严重了，听说十字路那边的生物都因为瘟疫扭曲了。天呐，想想都可怕！为了我们的安全，玛乌莎说下一次舞会要直到瘟疫减缓后才举行。要我说，瘟疫哪有自己减轻之理，这分明就是讲这是我们最后一次聚会了嘛！所以说，那就趁现在尽情享受一下啊。”  
十字路？艾里克就住在十字路。他明明说这次要和她一起跳舞的，但是到现在还没来。他应该不会出什么事吧？  
“怎么？难不成在担心你男朋友艾里克？”约里似乎看出了她的心思。  
“约里！我们只是，只是玩的比较好而已！”贝瑞几乎不带思考地回答到。  
“得了吧！明眼虫都看得出来！”约里笑道，“我跟那小子熟得很，就他那犟脾气，瘟疫不被他感染就不错了！所以说，他现在多半是在偷偷准备着给你什么惊喜呢！别想太多，准备好等会儿子他给你求婚吧！”  
“行了行了，调侃够了没？”贝瑞感觉自己担忧的心情稍微缓和了一些，“对了，那谁呀？”贝瑞指着远处一个寂寞的背影问道。  
“她呀？好像是叫…米莉贝利来着的。貌似之前是个银行家，为了躲避瘟疫跑到了欢乐之屋来，然后好像被虫打劫了，就一直抑郁到现在。”约里叹了口气，“唉，我也不明白都这个时候了还这么在意钱干什么，难不成吉欧可以贿赂瘟疫？算了，看她也挺可怜的，就让她在那待着吧。你问这个干什么？”  
“没什么，好奇而已。”银行家？应该是见过世面的虫子，说不定能知道十字路到底是什么情况呢。  
“行吧。玩得开心点啊！不然艾里克看到你这样子说不定会以为他惹你生气了。”  
“好。”贝瑞回答到。唉，约里真是个热心肠，要是真如他所说就好了。贝瑞虽然在努力克制自己想太多，但总觉得事情不太对劲。  
贝瑞走到那只陌生虫身边，小心翼翼地问到：“米莉贝利，是吧？对于你的遭遇，我深表同情。”  
“哦，看看是谁来了？一个维修工小妞来搭理我这个老太婆了？”米莉贝利看起来已经喝醉了，含糊地说，“亲爱的，你知道那是一种什么感觉吗？就好像你的心被活生生掏出来，而你只能眼睁睁看着。”  
“呃，我可能确实不大能理解。”贝瑞回答到，“但我听说你去过外面，那么你知道现在十字路那边的情况吗？”  
“十字路？啊，那是个好地方，在瘟疫来以前虫来虫往，非常适合做生意。”米莉贝利似乎完全没有听清她的问题，自顾自地说，“我记得我以前和我丈夫在那开银行，赚了好多好多吉欧，啊，吉欧…”  
贝瑞看着这个贪财的醉鬼，感觉自己从她身上是得不到什么有用信息了。刚转身准备离开，米莉贝利就抓住了她的手，说：“亲爱的，你不会想去外边吧。那我可提醒你，外面的危险可不少。除了那瘟疫，亲爱的，你最好提防着点一个苍白的小家伙，空洞的小眼神，拿着个短骨钉，见虫就砍，才不管你有没有受感染咧。啊，就是他抢走了我所有的吉欧，我的吉欧…”  
米莉贝利完全醉了，倒在了桌子上。贝瑞把她的手扒开，挣脱了出来。唉，果然是可怜之虫必有可恶之处，就她这贪财样，不被打劫才奇怪。但是，贝瑞对她说的“苍白的小家伙”特别在意，艾里克虽然不大可能被感染，但是……  
贝瑞越想越慌，她走到电梯，准备去艾里克家看看。  
“贝瑞？你要去哪？”一个柔和的女声在贝瑞身后响起。贝瑞不用转身也知道这是谁。玛乌莎，维修工工会的会长，在瘟疫来袭后一直组织着维修工的线下活动。  
“呃，我只是想出去透透气。”  
“你撒谎。”玛乌莎平静地说。“是关于艾里克的事吗？”  
“唉，什么都瞒不过你的眼睛。”  
“贝瑞，我不想骗你。十字路现在已经被感染得不成样子，你现在过去十分危险。我明白你担心艾里克的安危，但我们所能做的就是祈祷他平安无事，艾里克也不会希望你为了他而冒如此大的生命危险的。”  
“你懂什么？你根本不明白这种感受。”贝瑞一下被担忧与愤怒冲昏了头脑，但这句话一出口她就后悔了。  
贝瑞看了看玛乌莎，仍然十分平静，但多了几分哀伤。三个月前，玛乌莎的女友爱薇儿在水晶山峰修复路标的时候殉职，玛乌莎为此大哭了三天三夜，但她挺了过来，仍然在履行着会长的职责。真是一位坚强的女性。  
“抱歉，我不是故意这么说的。”贝瑞率先打破了这份沉默。  
“我能理解。爱薇儿因为她热爱的职业而葬身，我也没有什么可以抱怨的。”玛乌莎一如既往地平和，“如果你下定了决心，我不会阻拦你。我只希望你记住：逝者已矣，生者如斯。”说完，玛乌莎回到了舞厅，留下贝瑞独自站在电梯里。  
还是去看看吧。  
贝瑞避开了泪城里游荡的躯壳守卫，乘电梯来到安息之地，又游过了蓝湖，来到艾里克所在的村庄。贝瑞从没想过十字路已呈现出这样一派迹象：感染的脓疱在洞穴里蔓延，游荡的躯壳与飞虫都被瘟疫扭曲成可怖的模样。好在这片废弃的村庄和其它地方比起来受影响不深，看来艾里克在这里安家还是对的。  
贝瑞像艾里克从处所走过去。房门是开着的。奇怪，这家伙每次出门都会把门锁好的呀，这次怎么这么粗心？难不成…  
房内空无一虫。艾里克的日记本静静地躺在桌子上，贝瑞忍不住读了起来。  
“‘…我爱我的家和生活，但要与另一只虫分享的话，还有谁能比贝瑞更好呢！’”读到这里，贝瑞的眼眶湿润起来，“你千万别出什么事啊，艾里克。”  
“‘我可爱的日记，有虫子打破了我最喜欢的标志然后消失了！就在十字路口的上边。而且这种事不断发生！但你知道，我还是不会生气。我真的应该感谢他们！让我有更多的机会来修复这个美丽、复杂的标志牌。我准备了很多备件，所以我不用担心它会坏掉太长时间。’哦，艾里克，你真是个可爱的小傻瓜。”突然，有一个念头在贝瑞脑海中闪过，“艾里克会在他写的那个标志附近吗？”  
米莉贝利的话又回荡在脑海里。难不成…贝瑞不敢多想，赶忙往十字路口的上方走去。  
往上的道路更加凶险，感染的脓疱肆意生长，浑浊的空气让贝瑞咳嗽不停。但她必须尽快赶到那。  
一只暴力躯壳发现了贝瑞，朝她冲了过来。  
“啊！！！”贝瑞尖叫一声，赶忙躲在一块岩石后面。躯壳应声爆炸，几滴苦橙色的液体落在了贝瑞身上，灼伤了她的皮肤。但她的意志逼迫她继续往上走。  
道路越来越曲折，景象越来越扭曲。贝瑞觉得自己头昏脑胀，眼冒金星，甚至不知道自己在往哪走。在恍惚中，她仿佛听见了光芒的尖啸。  
“我必须…咳咳，赶快…找到他…”  
终于到了。贝瑞看见一只因感染而扭曲的反击蝇叼着艾里克的身体。  
“不！！！！！”贝瑞握紧了自己修理路牌用的锤子，以一种超常的力量向反击蝇扑了过去，“你！给我！把他！放下来！！！”  
奇怪的力量在贝瑞身体内涌动，她敲碎了反击蝇的头骨。贝瑞不知道自己哪来的这股力量，但她没有心情管这么多。她抱起艾里克的身体，眼泪止不住地滑落：“不，不…求你了，不要…不要离开我…”  
艾里克的身体有着法术灼伤的痕迹，但至少，他走得很快，没有承受太多痛苦。贝瑞已经无力去想“是谁干的”这种问题了，她牵起艾里克的手，在这片永恒的废墟中跳起了最后的舞蹈。  
“亲爱的，你上次不是说要和我跳舞的吗？来，我们现在一起完成它。”略微泛橙的眼泪滴落在地上，轻微地冒着烟。反击蝇的尸体在旁边咝咝作响，但贝瑞都感觉不到。她的眼里只有艾里克。  
恍惚中，贝瑞感到他们来到了舞厅。  
“贝瑞小姐，你愿意和我共舞吗？”艾里克伸出他的手，邀请道。  
“当然了。”贝瑞微笑地牵住他的手。  
轻柔的音乐在耳边回响，温和的灯光在头顶闪耀。周围的时间都停滞了，这一刻，属于这对幸福的伴侣。  
“贝瑞小姐，我喜欢你。”艾里克在她耳边轻声说。  
“艾里克，我也爱——”  
愤怒反击蝇的尸体爆炸开来。


End file.
